The invention relates to a machine tool storage apparatus for storing several tool units comprising a tool and a tool holder positioned in a tool magazine.
It is necessary for automating the machining of workpieces that an automatic tool change is available in the case if a plurality of machine tools are required, apart from satisfying other conditions. Therefore each machine tool has its own tool magazine for storing and making the tools ready. By means of a handling or manipulating device operated by a control system, the tool units are removed from the tool magazine and transferred to the machine tool. Simultaneously the tools no longer required are removed from the machine tool and returned to the tool magazine.
Numerous different constructions of an apparatus of this type are known. In the simplest construction, the tool magazine comprises a rack, in which the tool units are stored in a given sequence. In another known apparatus, the tool magazine comprises a disk-shaped plate, on whose circumference are placed the individual tools or tool units. However, this has the disadvantages that a large space is required for storing relatively few tools. Both of the two aforementioned apparatuses suffer from the disadvantage that the stored tools are exposed to dirt. This disadvantage is also encountered with so-called flat stores or ranks, in which the tools or tool units are arranged on a planar, generally vertical surface and are removed and returned by the handling device which is generally a gantry loader. This leads to a high tool storage capacity and in addition each tool can be rapidly reached by means of the handling device, without any need to move all the tools. However, the large space requirement is disadvantageous because, apart from its own space requirement, each tool requires additional surface areas for access purposes and these areas cannot otherwise be used, so that the handling device is involved in long travel paths.